


The Last Omega

by JulesTheQuirky



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, Breeding, F/M, Knotting, Language, Omega Heat, Omega Reader, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-09-01 09:12:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16762237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JulesTheQuirky/pseuds/JulesTheQuirky
Summary: The world had gone to shit, thanks to a certain blue eyed angel who ruled with an iron fist. You were the last in existence and very much wanted by the angels. You had been on the run and rebelling with Alphas and Betas across the US. With your heat coming you needed to get the suppressant and fast.





	The Last Omega

You didn’t check the text warning you to change course as the base had been compromised, you hadn’t felt the buzz and now you were close to the safe house. A voice boomed inside. You jumped out of your skin and crouched behind large rubble close by.

“Where is my Omega?!!!!”

You held your breath. Only a mere few metres away from one of the most feared angels in the Garrison and on earth. You had to keep your cool. If he knew…you were in a whole world of trouble.

“Who is this for?”

You closed your eyes, and prayed they didn’t give you up. They knew you were arriving but had no idea you were already here. You heard mumbled voices, then screams as he killed everyone without mercy.

Taking a peek, you could see the house and the rubble of those beside it. Maybe he would de-materialise and you could pick up the injection. You needed it. Your heat was coming. You knew it. You’d been feeling…off. One of those injections lasted about three heats, enough to get through a quarter of the year without a hitch. Without it he would be able to sniff you out in an instant.

In your pocket, your phone vibrated. You pulled it out, answering in case it was anyone from the Resistance,

“Can’t talk.” you whispered.

“Mmm, and why would that be?”

Your breath caught in your throat and you turned, sliding down the rubble you hid yourself behind. It was him. And you had to get away and leave your phone behind.

“Are you nearby, Omega? I tell you what, you come out now and I won’t kill every single one of your friends, and you’ll get your precious injection.”

It was a tempting offer. Too tempting. You knew it would not go that way. The Betas and the Alphas from the Resistance would die fighting until their last breath defending the last Omega left on the planet.

He sighed.

“I have traversed far across this land, sought out hard to find Omegas, ripped them from families and enslaved them to breed for my brothers, but none have presented to be as challenging as you, little one. You were a little hellion, smart mouthed and that hot little body, but then you got away,” he paused and you heard the crunch of gravel underneath his steps. “And from there it turned into a deadly cat and mouse game.”

You stiffened. Out here you were a lamb to the slaughter and if you didn’t move you wouldn’t bleet in the sun again.

“I don’t know how you managed to slip through each search but I assure you when your heat hits, I will find you. You will be a beacon, projecting that luscious scent to all the Alphas.”

You placed your phone on the ground. That was your one and only tool for communicating with the resistance and now it was gone. Castiel had the number and you knew he wouldn’t hesitate to call every second of the day. You would just have to manage without.

There was another hideout not too far, about two towns away you guessed. Once there you could eat and finally take the damned injection and maybe rest up.

He chuckled. You froze.

“Oh, you’re close by. Your thoughts are running a mile a minute.”

You turned to leave and were met with a black pair of dress trousers and immaculate shoes. You gulped, a little surprised at how calm you were.

Coffee, salted caramel and a dark intoxicating musk filled your nostrils. It made you want to stuff your face to his chest and inhale even more, you wanted to become high off it. You forced yourself to look up.

There he was, the beautiful blue eyed Alpha angel who had orchestrated the downfall of Omegas, who had a high desire to rule over mankind, enslaving those he deemed useful and killing anyone with a wave of his hand to anyone who would dare defy him.

This angel had chosen you. He hadn’t marked you, hadn’t claimed you, he had simply said “This one’s mine.”

He took one hand out of his pocket and held it out for you. You shook your head and shuffled away, tripped, fell back on your pack. He advanced towards you and you scrambled back. He pursed his lips and his blue eyes turned steely.

“Stay. Away. From. Me.”

Your heart had picked up its pace, a cold sweat washing over your body and a cluster of angry butterflies swarmed in your stomach. You pulled your blade out, pointing it at him. Your chest heaved with the struggle to keep your breath regular.

His blue eyes narrowed, his jaw clenched and his hands fisted.

“Where did you get that?” he hissed. It was an authentic angel blade. Useful for killing demons, monsters and angels. “Give it to me!”

You shook your head. Hell no. This blade had helped you out of a few sticky situations. He advanced to you and you managed to roll to your stomach and lift your body up. In the space of seconds you were up on two feet and he had your pack handle grabbed. Instinct took over. You pulled your elbow back, connecting with his solar plexus. He grunted from the force and you tried twisting your way out. He went to place his fingers to your forehead, and you knocked his arm out the way.

You valued your life way before any of your belongings. You unhooked your pack and dashed forward. Angel blade in hand, your only source of defence, you were lighter, freer, and you knew you could always get more supplies.

You ran into a solid wall and yelped in pain. A wall which had materialized in thin air. An arm wrapped around you trapping you and no matter how much you kicked, punched, scratched and wriggled he wasn’t letting you go. A hand rested on your head. You struggled to fight the impending darkness taking over you. Your resistance slowed as your brain fuzzed over.

“Must…fight…” your hands gripped onto the lapels of his trench coat, your forehead pressed against his chest, allowing his scent to go through you.

“Shh, Omega.” his hand stroked back your hair, the simple act calming you.

You lost your restraint and your limbs ceased their fight and your mind fell into unconsciousness. 

He finally had you. Finally had the last Omega in existence. And you were his. He had been relentless in his pursuit, maybe even reckless. Hell, he didn’t spare a single life when it came to you. His brothers called him an angel possessed, obsessed too. He didn’t care what they called it as long as they did his bidding.

He had his Omega. He proclaimed it across the heavens and the earth. No one could stop him now. He had all of Heaven under his control and all of mankind under his reign. Now he had his Omega to rule by his side.

Sensations deep in your belly tugged at your centre, making you groan and roll, pulling the blanket with you. The scent of salted caramel, cedar and burnt oak encased you. Fuck. That moment you pushed that thought aside. It couldn’t be. You dreaded what you knew. You pushed the blanket aside and sat up. Pain combed through you, and you cried noting the blanket you had been wrapped in wasn’t a blanket at all, it was Castiel’s trench coat. You threw it across the bed acting as if it had stung you. You slipped from the bed. Adorned in a simple black t-shirt with __FREEDOM__ , you seethed. He had no right. Thankfully he had the decency to keep your panties on. Freedom. It was a sick joke.

It was a little too early for your heat and the last time it happened he had captured you, yet you had managed to get away.

There was a door. You clutched your aching stomach and headed straight for it. You had to get out of this room. It stunk of him and each time you inhaled, it made you needier for him. The door slammed open and you jumped back. Your body called out for him, below you were a hot aching mess, nipples pebbling just from the sense of recognizing its Alpha.

“Get. Away.”

He shook his head.

“I’m not letting you go anywhere this time.”

Your womb pricked with heat and you grimaced. “Give me the injection.”

He took it from his pocket. “This?”

“Yes,” You stretched out your hand ready to take it. “I need it. I’m in heat.”

He pushed down the syringe plunger, letting the fluid squirt out into the air. Your mouth hung open and you cried.

“You. Monster.”

“No, Y/N, monsters are the creatures that Sam and Dean hunt, that you used to hunt. I’m an angel of the Lord. I rule the Heavens and over mankind. I am your Alpha and __you__ are __my__ Omega.”

“Then you’re so much worse than any one of those monsters,” you snarled. “And I’m not your fucking Omega. You have all the Omegas, no doubt bred a few, I bet. You’re not getting me. I am not your true Omega.”

His head tilted and squinted his eyes, until they widened in realisation.

“Ohhh, I see. All those Omegas, they weren’t for me. True, I had an intention of breeding with a few, but it never happened. They were for my brothers. See Nephilims are powerful creatures. Half human, half angel and extremely useful. At least 30% of them will present as Omega. All I wanted was to rule the world.”

“Then you’re a greedy little bitch!”

“If I am anything, I assure you, it is not a female dog.”

He closed the door behind him and you panted as the pain had you doubled over. You hugged yourself and shivered. He was right there, yet you were denying it. You wanted it not to be him. Sweat covered your whole skin and slick coated you below. You didn’t understand how calm he was being. All the Alphas you knew or heard of would go wild if they scented an Omega’s heat. They became animalistic, primal and all they wanted was to fuck the Omega’s brains out.

The pain increased and had you curled up on the floor. You took deep inhalations of the scent from the t-shirt you were wearing. It calmed you, made you feel that tiny bit better, made you feel you were coping with your heat. You cried out as it intensified, your body shaking from the pain. The slick doubled and you felt it coat the top of your thighs.

“You need me. Or you’ll die.”

“Then I’d rather die.”

“You’re lying.”

His footsteps sounded on the white tile flooring. He was so much closer. You didn’t need to check to know.

“You’re not sure though,” you panted, looking at him as you were pressed to the floor. “All those Omegas you lost. All those Omegas you cast aside, just because they took a knife to their wombs. They sacrificed their biological intent just so you couldn’t have them. They died-”

“In vain, Omega. I still became the most powerful angel across the garrison. I have my archangels brothers grace. And I have my Omega.”

You couldn’t control the shaking and the t-shirt you was wearing was losing its scent as your sweat soaked through.

“I don’t need an Alpha. I don’t need pups. I don’t need any of that. I have myself.” you shuddered through.

He gave a soft laugh.

“An independent Omega. A bane to my existence you’ve been. You and your little Resistance friends have become more than a nuisance, but it’s nothing I can’t click my fingers at. I can wipe them all out, Y/N. Tell me, when was the last time you had a heat?”

You didn’t answer him. It had never been this bad. The cool tile alleviated some of your sweat but it did nothing for your cramps. It did nothing to stave off the heat. You were struggling, saturated in his scent, you gasped in breaths. You needed air. Fresh air. Outside and far away from Castiel.

“That’s quite impressive, Omega. Two years you’ve been on the run. Two years using back street suppressants. Two years using scent neutralisers. Two years I’ve been searching.”

“I need…-” you gasped without knowing how to finish.

“My knot.”

At those words your womb convulsed, your sex clenched hard at nothing and you gave a gritted cry.

“No,” you ground out. You didn’t. “To sleep.”

His hand came out and covered your head. You didn’t fight it this time and allowed the darkness to cover you. Sleeping was the easiest way to pass a heat, but you doubted he would let you do that.

You came to dripping in sweat. You threw back the trench coat he had covered you with again and sat up, to be met with a very pregnant Omega. She looked vaguely familiar. Probably one of them enslaved to breed for the angels. She looked well kept, healthy in fact. She was glowing.

“Y/N, it’s me, Olivia.”

Olivia. Your mind reeled back two years. Olivia. You had made a pact with her. Had promised to get out with her. She had been as hellbent as you had. And now here she was: demure and domestic. Her brunette hair hung in waves around her sweet face, she had a tray in her hand. You sniffed, whatever it was, it smelled delicious.

“Castiel sent me down here.”

“Do you do everything he says?” you asked.

She looked away from you and you huffed.

“What happened to you, Olivia? You used to be a fox. An absolute fire ball. Spitting, kicking, scratching. What the hell happened?!”

“C-Commander…” she stammered and never finished.

“So the Commander… fancy pants Commander, the one who grabbed you, and you screamed at me to keep running. That Commander,” you didn’t wait for her to respond. “You said you’d find a way out. You’d meet me. I waited for you. I waited ten days! I faced groups of angels, one right after the other,” you swung your legs off the bed and walked to her, your hair wild from all the sweat. “Did they torture you? Or did the Commander make you his bitch?”

She put the tray down on a tiny coffee table one corner of the room with some force.

“He’s my true Alpha, Y/N. Do you know how hard they are to come by? I never thought I’d want this. None of it. But it turns out I did. And I do. Besides, its not so bad having the angels rule over us.”

“Not bad?! Tell me when the Commander was fucking your brains out did he leave any in you?”

She gave you a scathing look and folded her arms across her chest.

“A little bit hypocritical considering you were clutching on to your Alpha’s trench coat like it’s about to be ripped away from you.”

You snarled at her and headed for the food. You didn’t like it when she hit you with teh truth.

“You’re sniffing his scent out. Y/N you need to stop denying it. I get that you’re sooo independent, but face the facts. Castiel is __your true Alpha.__ ”

You ripped the bread, dunked it in the stew and ravaged what was such a small meal. It was much better than the scraps you had been living on, and made you feel mildly better.

“It’s Castiel, not your bloody Commander, Olivia. Castiel the Most Fearsome ruler. Castiel who controls everything. He demolished governments, demolished cities, hell even countries! I can’t allow him to be my Alpha. I may be the last Omega but I won’t let him think he can own me. I won’t be owned. I’m better on my own.”

“You’re fighting a losing battle,” Olivia paused after picking up the tray. “You do know you can leave this room? You’re not confined. Just because you’re in heat doesn’t mean you’re shut in. If you want a bath or shower you can. The Alphas aren’t here.”

You wanted one. Needed one, the sweat had soaked through the t-shirt. You nodded.

“I’ll get Castiel to get another t-shirt.”

You shook your head.

“No. I don’t want to wear anything with his scent on. I want my own clothes. And I want my rucksack. I want my stuff, Olivia. And I want to get out.”

“I know what you’re thinking, Y/N, but the truth is, the Omegas are safe here. We are all well looked after. There is no one trying to hurt us. The angels are good to us.”

You looked at her like she had gone mad.

“Good to you? You’re enslaved to breed for them! You can’t leave! It’s not a good thing! They keep you here, lured with home comforts that the world craves, just so the Omegas can have their babies. Outside, I’m free. I can make my own decisions. I don’t have rules, or someone dictating over me. ”

Olivia looked away.

“You’ve been on your own a long time, longer than I have. And I get it, but I like it here. I don’t need to fear for my safety. I don’t need to worry about not having enough food. Or rest.”

“No, instead you have to suffer through your heats, like a bitch.”

“Did you dream of him?” She had changed the subject.

You looked at her oddly.

“Last heat you had, did you dream of him? Did you dream of him this time?”

You didn’t answer her. The truth was hard to swallow and even harder to admit.

“I thought so. It’s a natural side effect.”

Olivia opened the door and you felt relieved for you could breathe without the scent of Castiel infusing with your whole self.

You stepped out, your bare feet padding on the floor. You didn’t know where you were, except on earth. The house looked too big, too new, too perfect and too white. Clearly built by angels and way out of place in this apocalyptic world.

Other Omegas stared at you. They knew who you were, knew who you were meant for, and from that some gave dirty looks. You gave them a look to intimidate even the most brassy of Omegas. Olivia tugged at your hand.

“Don’t- just- come on.”

“They started it.”

She pulled you along another stark white corridor and opened a door. Your eyes were blinded by how white it was. A large tub dominated the room, pure white in ceramics and startlingly beautiful. Everything you needed was here, towels, soap, shampoo, fuck, there was even a hair-dryer. Your eyes glossed over each and every luxury. You had been without them for a long time. But it was a rouse to keep you here, to keep the Omegas here.

“Your suite isn’t quite ready yet.”

You turned so fast you became dizzy.

“What?”

She bit her bottom lip.

“Castiel, he designed you a suite. They’re finishing it up.”

You felt your upper lip curl into a snarl.

“I have no desire to stay here. Once my heat is through I’m gone.”

You had zero intention of staying even through your heat. Once you could get away from Olivia, you’d locate some clothes and steal a weapon. If that was possible.

Olivia stayed the extra minutes until your bath was drawn.

Stepping out you wrapped the towel around you. You opened the door to find a black folded up t-shirt and pair of panties. It was better than nothing for now. You closed the door and shoved on the items. This t-shirt had __LUST OR BUST__ with a set of red lips. You shook your head.

You walked out, and tried to locate your way around the maze of a building. Clothes were a must. You located a bedroom and entered. You flashed through the closet, grabbing jeans, socks and extras. You pushed on some sneakers and threw everything in a drawstring bag. You pulled on a jacket and walked out.

Avoiding the Omegas was hard. It was harder when you were in heat, but they weren’t willing to question you. Hell they weren’t willing to even go near you.

You came to a domed entrance. You peeked round a corner and saw an arched door, guarded by two Betas. Two armed Betas. You thought you could take them.

You slid along the wall until you reached the other side. One sniffed the air.

“Omega in heat.”

“There’s always an Omega in heat.”

You stilled.

“Nah, this is stronger. Closer.”

You closed your eyes and held your breath, hoping to God they would think nothing of it.

“Pussy smells good.” the other acknowledged.

“Hmm.”

You rolled your eyes and waited for them to calm down again. Just when you were sure, not before, you started the jump from pillar to pillar, staying behind them. You didn’t wait when you were by them and attacked. You punched the closest one on the face and quickly disarmed him, then you thrust the blade in the second Beta’s heart, who didn’t even see it coming. They didn’t call you the assassin for nothing. You killed the other one for safety measures, afterwards cleaned the blade on his combats, and opened the doors sliding the angel blade up your sleeve. You breathed. And shivered. It was damn cold and you only had a light jacket on. If you found shelter for the night, you’d be fine.

In the blink of an eye angels appeared forming a semi-circle around you, trapping you. Damn. 

“Y/N, you’re not thinking of leaving, are you?”

Balls.

You slipped the angel blade from your sleeve, letting it fall and catching it in your hand. You would fight your way out of this if you had to.

“That won’t be necessary.” Hannah said.

Hannah. Always loyal to Castiel. Always would be. She was probably in love with him.

“Out. Of. My. Way.”

You took a step forward but none moved.

“You’re his Omega. We’re here to protect you.”

“Last time I checked, I didn’t need protecting. I don’t want to live a shut in life, thanks. You might do as he says, but I never will.”

“But you’re Omega-” another started.

You looked at the male angel which had spoke up.

“So what, you think that just because I’m Omega, I should put up and shut up? Is that it??!” You grabbed him by his collar and had the blade against his throat in seconds. “Need I remind you, I’m not that kind of Omega. You might think Omegas are lower than scum, at the bottom of the chain, and submissive to Alphas, but I’m not. Trust me when I say I’ve killed a lot like you. And I won’t hesitate to do so again. I am not breeding stock, and I won’t be dictated. Get that into your thick angel skull.” you shoved him back.

Your body pricked with heat.

“His ways are good. His ways will keep you safe. His ways-”

“Shut the hell up!” you yelled “Now move!” you tried shoving one back, but they didn’t budge.

“You are in heat.” Hannah stated.

“Yeah, no shit.”

“It would be wise of you to stay here through your heat. We have the facilities.”

“But not the suppressants. I need suppressants.”

The angels looked at one another.

“They’re outlawed.”

“I know that!”

The cramps came back and you cried out, dropping to the floor, curling up. You fought for breath, nipples pebbling and the arousal burning ever more brightly. Your fingers curled into a fist on the floor, the angel blades tip skimming the surface of the ground and you groaned as the sweats kicked back in.

“And what do we do with lawbreakers?”

His voice had you looking up at the group. His voice had you slicking some more. His voice had you in a world of trouble.

“We… kill them… Sir.” The angel looked to his Overlord with confusion and looked down to you.

“Go on, do it. Kill me,” you growled. “But you won’t get your ‘most prized’ breeding stock, and I’ll be free of you forever.”

You heard him chuckle lightly.

“You are not breeding stock. You are my Omega,” he looked to the angels “And why hasn’t anyone helped her up?”

All at once there was a rush of angels clambering to help you up. You stabbed one that touched you, punched another that got too close. An angel close to you lit up blue, putting his hand out. You heard Castiel yell at the angel in question and covered your ears.

“But sir, she killed the two Betas guarding the front entrance and and Jophiel. ”

“Well clearly they were incompetent. And I underestimated my Omega. For that she will be disciplined.”

“Fuck. You.” you spat.

He pulled you up and without snapping his fingers you were standing in front of a large oak door, which was guarded by two Beta angels. You slipped from his grip to the floor, dizzy. You were never one for angel transportation. You put your hands flat on the cool surface, your eyes shut tight as you tried to become clear headed.

“I teleported us a couple hours into the future. Nothing too drastic. I just wanted to show you your…our suite.”

He picked you up like you were a bride on your wedding night. Touching him, being held by him did nothing to alleviate your arousal. You let out a weak moan, but didn’t fight him. The doors opened and he walked in carrying you. You probably didn’t weigh a thing to him. He stopped and let you down, his hands on your shoulders.

The first thing you noticed was that the room was all white. It was you supposed, a sitting room, adorned with chairs, tables, bookshelves. Even the books were white. Large top to bottom windows dominated the room letting natural light in, allowing you to see everything, to survey the mess below, to look upon the less fortunate.

“It’s your kingdom too.”

You shook your head.

“I don’t want it.”

His hands stroked down your spine and you let out a shiver. You closed your eyes, ashamed from the arousal spiking, but you didn’t move away. You felt magnetised to him. You couldn’t help it. You could feel him, his chest almost against your back, his head bent down beside yours, his breath fanning over the shell of your ear. His hands brushing against yours. He was big and distracting. And you hated him for it.

“Just think of what you can do for the Omegas.” he whispered, his hands snaking round your hips.

You groaned and almost sunk into his touch until you snapped out of it and shoved his hands off and pulled yourself away and turned to him.

“What the hell!”

“You almost let yourself go. Your body recognizes I’m its Alpha. You almost did,” His fingers came to stroke your hand, but you snatched it back. “Give in to those urges, Y/N.”

You shook your head.

“No. Never. I will not be used by you. I will not.”

“Come on, Y/N, I know you dream about me.”

That bitch.

Disgust and betrayal contorted your features. He smirked.

“I can help with your heat.”

“I don’t need your help. I need a suppressant!”

He sighed. “Y/N…”

“You had no right outlawing them, Castiel, no right! It’s my right to use them! I should control my heats. Not anyone else! Me! And most certainly not you!” You jabbed a finger on his chest to accentuate your point.

He looked at your finger on his chest and raised his eyebrow.

“Need I remind you of who I am, little one?”

“You’re nothing but a greedy, power hungry, soul sucking bastard.”

The air whistled past your ears as he spun you round and slammed you to the wall, his hand around your throat, his body towering over you.

“Watch your tongue.” he growled in your ear squeezing your neck slightly.

You looked up at him. You opened your mouth to speak and gasped from the invisible hands slowly sliding around your thighs.

He smirked at your shock, looking at your wide eyes and open mouth. You closed them tight, feeling the effect rocket through your sex.

“Stop.” you gasped.

He leaned closer, his thumb tracing over your lower lip. You squirmed, rubbing your thighs together, desperately trying to relinquish the tingles until he parted your legs with his knee, and you whined, your sex clenching at nothing.

“Why would I do that?” he asked in a low husky voice.

His thumb trailed crackles of electricity along your lips which went straight down to your wet sex.

You gulped, didn’t have the words. Couldn’t tell him to stop. You wanted him to stop, but a part of you wanted him, wanted this. Nothing in your life was fair.

“I’m barely touching you and you’re desperate for it.”

You shook your head. No. You weren’t desperate. That’s what you told yourself. Until you felt invisible hands nearing your sex. You tried pushing him away, but he was too strong.

“Out there, my angels have Sam and Dean round up and they’re gonna bring them here. From down below they’ll see you up here. They’ll know that the last Omega has been claimed.”

“I’ll scream.” you threatened.

“Likely. If not before, certainly during. I expect they’ll hear you, you’ve got good lungs.” he responded.

You went to scream bloody murder but he covered his mouth over yours, one hand around the back of your head, another gripping your waist, pulling you in tight against him. His lips moved over yours with a fiery impenetrable passion. Completely damning and intoxicating. A strangled cry left your throat, your hands clawing at his chest fighting him until his tongue dove in and demanded yours. Heat flamed your body and his taste was unlike anything you ever had. You were hooked.

You were pressed close to him, leaving no space in between. He angled you just that little better and your senses were overcome with him. He was all you tasted and touched. He was all you wanted. You held on to him as your life demanded it. You couldn’t fight him any more.

He pulled off your jacket. You allowed him. He pushed up your t-shirt as his lips moved down your jaw, traversing across your neck, licking and nipping at your skin. He had you breathless, and you moaned when he latched onto a breast, sucking hard. Your hips writhed against the wall, as his hand palmed your free breast. You whined needing, wanting more.

He wanted to taste you. Wanted your raw arousal dripping against his tongue.

He kissed a path down, dropping to his knees and your breath quickened. He smiled at how quick your tune had changed. His hands slid along your stomach and back, feeling your heated skin and coming to pop the button on your jeans. His hands curled under the waist band and pulled freeing the restricting material.

Your arousal bloomed and he was almost wild for it. He ripped away the offending material, pulling off your boots and threw them aside. You were back in your original items; the LUST OR BUST t-shirt and a thin pair of panties. He pressed his nose to your panties and took a deep breath in. He would never forget your scent, could never begin to imagine himself without you. He touched your moist thighs, hearing you gasp. He tore at the fragile material barely holding in your arousal.

“Fuck.” he groaned on your mound.

Bless his little Omega, you were hairless. He had fantasized about this many times.

He spread your legs a little for him, his hands going to rest at your hips, fingers spreading wide around your ass. He held you as his lips brushed your inner thighs. You mewled. It wasn’t enough for you. Or for him.

Your slick covered your open sex and you were wet. Just for him. He could see the tiny little bundle of nerves protruding, could sense it throbbing and wanting attention. He angled his head and started, dragging his tongue in a slow line.

When your nectar hit him, he was hooked.

You trembled and moaned, your hands coming to his head as he continued. He licked stripes sending you wild. He groaned and kissed the tiny bundle of nerves. You jerked but went nowhere. He placed his lips around your clit and sucked. Hard. You screamed, back arching, pushing your pussy against him even more.

He looked up and was blessed with you in rapture. Nipples hardened to peaks through the t-shirt, eyes tightly shut and your lips were slightly apart, body heaving in quickened breaths.

He wanted more.

You had called him greedy.

He was greedy for you.

His tongue dipped at your entrance and he held in a breath before slowly releasing. He lapped at you until he couldn’t take it any more and tunnelled in.

Your taste was all over him, overpowering him. Your walls flexed around him and your hand pulled hard at his hair, your loud pornographic moan provoking him.

“No…no…no…” you moaned. “Too…much…”

He groaned and you cried out. He stroked your walls once and then twice and just like that your pussy clamped hard around his tongue. You rocked your hips as he worked you, your hands balled tight in his hair. Your legs trembled. He stroked your as your walls convulsed around him, stroked you as you begged him to stop, till speech failed you.

You screamed as your dam broke. You milked him hard with your cum and he rode you through each crashing wave, his name a mantra you shouted to the heavens.

You shuddered as you came down from your highs, legs weak. He held you up.

He had your slick over his nose, all over his lips and down his chin, but he didn’t care. He’d do it again in a heartbeat. Hearing you scream and call his name instilled a sense of pride in him.

“God I needed that.”

You couldn’t hold yourself up and you fell. He grabbed you, holding you close to him. You mumbled something incoherent. He moved rooms and laid you on a bed. You trembled in the aftermath.

He wanted to be naked. Wanted to fuck you, wanted to breed you. He wanted to bite you , marking her as his. God, he wanted to spill his seed inside you, wanted you to take it all, wanted his pups inside your belly.

“Lemme go…” you whispered.

“Oh, I’m nowhere near done with you.”

His hand trailed up your leg and you didn’t do anything to stop him. He looked to you, his blue eyes blown with lust. He teased your outer folds, velvet soft and wet thanks to your recent orgasm. You looked up at him when he dipped to your wet cunt, meeting his blue orbs. He had to. His fingers slid inside soft flesh and pure wetness.

His fingers were intensely different from his tongue. As would his cock be. Your toes curled as you tried not to think about it.

He had two fingers deep inside you and you were a quivering wreck. You couldn’t stop. His fingers slid easily inside you, your sex constantly clenching around him.

“So wet for me, baby, I love it.” he praised and you glowed.

Pleasing him was what you wanted at this minute.

He added a third and it became snug, groaning as as your walls stretched deliciously. He wasn’t being fair. He wasn’t being nice. You were tight around his fingers and he used his other to flick your clit.

You were loud. You couldn’t help it. He was stroking your walls with ease, striking against a spot inside you that made you heat up and roll your eyes back every time. His finger on your clit was brutal. He wasn’t slow. Oh no. He picked a punishing speed and kept at it.

“That’s my girl.”

The heat washed over you hotter this time and below you could feel yourself flutter around his fingers, unable to control it. Your thighs quaked as you desperately tried to fight it. Your pussy pressed butterfly kisses to his fingers until it clenched hard. You were close. On the edge. You worked your hips meeting his thrusts aiming for your finish. The heat swamped over you tightening your gut. You cried out for him as he rode you through it.

“Are you ready for my cock, baby girl?

Images of being on all fours and fucked flashed through your mind. You nodded. You were ready to be filled with him. More than ready for his seed to spill inside you.

He waved his hand and like that, he was naked. You drank in his warm kissed skin, the muscles defining his body.

“Take a look at your King.”

He was heavily erect and straining, high and proud, his tip reddened and beading with pre cum. Your mouth became dry at the thought of having him inside you. He was glorious. You couldn’t hide your arousal from him. 

This was your true Alpha.

You were readying again. You could already feel your pussy ache for him. You were past denying it now. You wanted him. Needed him.

He moved you to the centre of the bed, pushed a pillow under your ass, lifting you off the bed. It scared you a little, his intent to breed. But it was too late for contraception. There wasn’t any. You knew his seed would calm the heat you were in. Your body wanted you to become pregnant. It demanded it.

He laid over you, hooked your legs over his thighs and you felt him pressed to your entrance. You bucked your hips up, wanting him inside. He held your hips down, stopping your movements.

“We’re going to take it easy.”

His hand rested on your cheek, and kissed you. This kiss was slower, lingering and tender, his lips moving over yours in expertise. His tongue sought yours and claimed you. He entered you slowly. You broke from the kiss with a gasp and he leaned his forehead against yours. He sunk himself further into you and snapped your hips flush with his, balls deep inside you. You wailed, stretched tight around him, and completely filled. Snug and perfect.

“Fuck, you’re so tight.”

You adjusted around him causing nerves to tingle all around your sex, thighs and ass. Your thighs quaked. He wasn’t even moving yet. When he did you were so wet for him, enough for him to glide easily in and out of you that had you panting, crying out his name. He stroked a hard spot inside you, making you shudder in delight.

“Your G-spot, Omega.” he purred, having accessed your thoughts.

He moved slowly, undoing you. You writhed in bliss through your orgasm, gripping him tight. He rode you through, picking up the pace. You wanted this. You wanted him to fuck you.

He snapped his hips hard and fast into you. Heat rolled over you in waves every so often leaving you screaming and breathless. You exploded around him, milking him hard for the last time, triggering him.

“Want it…Alpha.”

The base of his cock swelled, locking you to him. You uttered those words and a predatorial growl rumbled past his lips and he snapped his hips, spearing into you, arms wrapped around your body, keeping you to him, his tip throbbing at your cervix. He yelled as he came and bit into your shoulder. His warm thick seed spilled into you, your pussy filling with him.

“That’s a good Omega. Take my knot. Take my seed. Let it fill your belly, little one.”

“Breed me,” You were insane. You’d just had his cock once, but you wanted this. You were no different to any other Omega. “Want you to breed me.”

As soon as his knot deflated and had emptied himself inside you, he had you flipped over to your front, facing the window, ass raised and was slamming inside of you again.

“Alpha’s gonna breed that little pussy of yours, gonna fill you up good with my Alpha seed.”

It was crazy. His hand slid down your stomach as his hand held you to him. You felt his fingers at your clit.

The pleasure overtook you. It was all you knew. All you wanted. He flicked the tiny bundle of nerves and had you coming hard around his cock.

You looked up and saw two familiar people down below, but he pushed you back down and you whined at how intense the feeling was.

“Winchester’s.” you moaned.

“Yes, baby, they’re here, like I said,” he slammed his hips into you bottoming into you, short on breath, he panted. “Watching me fuck a baby into you. The last Omega. Claimed.”

It shouldn’t have turned you on, knowing they could see you, but it did. It turned you on further with Castiel claiming you. He ground his hips into you, spearing into your further. His movements were faster, frenzied as he pounded into you over and over.

You peeked, could still see them below made to watch as Castiel claimed his Omega.

“My Queen.” he grunted.

You were getting closer. You shuddered as you edged closer. He held you up. Your back arced and the new angle had you panting for release.

“C-Cas…oh shit…King.”

His hand dropped to your stomach. Heat flushed through you at the thought of him getting you off both ways.

“Please.” you whined.

“Patience, little one.”

You trembled under him, flames burned across your flesh, lighting paths across your nerve endings. Your pussy pulsed around his cock and you knew you couldn’t hold it for long. Thick fingertips descended on your clit, stroking slowly before beating it within an inch of its life.

His own thrusts were becoming less even and sloppy. The base of his knot began to swell.

“Cum. Cum with me, Omega.”

He growled against your shoulder and you were at his will to obey. You squeezed hard around him, creaming for him, crying out as his knot swelled, locking inside you. He roared as he exploded inside you, filling you again, riding you both through your ecstasy.

You panted and he almost dropped his weight on you. He pulled away from you and you felt his cum leak from you. He pulled you close to him on the bed. He kissed your temple as he stroked your hair, tucking it behind your ear.

“Rest up, Omega, we have the rest of your heat to get through.”

His words were soothing to you, and with his hand stroking your hair you fell asleep quickly.

You woke up, naked and wrapped in warmth. It wasn’t Castiel and you were a little more than disappointed to find him gone. It attacked you in the centre of the chest. He was your Alpha. You weren’t sure why but you felt deserted. You stretched and pulled back the sheet. You reached for the dressing gown beside you on a hook, making quick work and was wrapped up in the white cloth. You moved around the room. A t-shirt laid folded on the dresser for you, which was full of his scent. You opened the doors to the sitting room and were stunned to see Olivia on your couch, with a tray of food on the coffee table.

“Castiel thought-”

“Where is he?” you asked cutting her off demanding to know.

She didn’t move. You gave her a hard look.

“He’s doing business. With the Winchesters. I can go get him if you like?”

“No. No. I’m fine.” You didn’t want her finding out you had caved. All your talk about being an independent Omega would be put to shame if she found out you had given in after taking a pounding from your Alpha’s cock.

Business with the Winchesters? It sounded like he was back to his old self, before he became a colossal pain to the entire world. You knew it had to be serious, so you didn’t press her any further.

“You seem different? You do something to your hair?” she asked.

You smoothed down your hair, and narrowed your eyes at her.

“I’m sure I know, you had a facial?”

You rolled your eyes. She had to be doing this on purpose. You sat and picked up the stew. You dunked the bread inside and ate.

“Your skin looks so much clearer, it has to be that. Your eyes are brighter-”

“We had sex, okay.”

A sly smile curved her lips.

“While he was fucking your brains out, did he leave any in you?”

You gave her a scathing look. You didn’t like her throwing your own words back at you. But that was the Olivia you used to know. A fox.

“Shut the fuck up.” you grumbled and ate.

She was still smirking. “Yes, my Queen.”

It wasn’t long and you were pricking from your heat, the cramps coming back, low on your Alpha’s supply. You shut your eyes and grimaced as below the cramps turned heavy. Olivia turned to you.

“Hey, are you all right?”

You nodded, trying to relax and enjoy your cup of tea. Below slick covered your sex and you knew it wouldn’t be long until you became desperate for him.

A brutal wave of cramps swamped you, causing you to drop your teacup. It smashed but you were already curled up in your small space of the couch, gasping for breath.

“The t-shirt, Oli, please. I need it.”

You pointed to the bedroom and she ran in. She was back seconds later. You held it to you, letting it cover your nose.

“I can go get him.”

“He’s busy.”

“But-”

“He’s busy!”

Another harsh wave crashed down and you screamed in pain. This was different. Perhaps it was because you had found your Alpha? But your Alpha was away, doing business. You struggled to cope and cried out.

“Oli…go. Go back to your Alpha.”

“But Y/N, you’re in pain, I can’t leave you.”

“Go!”

She looked at you and looked to the door, unsure. She watched the sweat bead on your forehead and drip off, watched as you took great heaving shudders from the bouts of pain.

“Please, call for him.”

“I’m not weak.” you whispered.

“Needing your Alpha isn’t a sign of weakness, Y/N.” she said quietly at the door.

She left you alone and you fought the oncoming attacks. Your hands clutched his t-shirt, screaming out.

In the end you did call for him. Not because you were at a low, but because you needed him. You needed to be wrapped up in his arms and held. You needed him to soothe away the pain.

“Omega.”

You looked to the direction he had spoken and saw him. You smiled and he scooped you up in his arms.

“You should have called me earlier.”

You mumbled something about “not wanting to” and “fighting”.

“You’re my strong independent Omega, but you must realise that we are in this together.”

He laid you on the bed, laid down beside you and brought you close. You looked up into his ocean blue eyes. You were realising it. You struggled on your own, with him it would be easier. And now… You didn’t want to fight him any more. Didn’t want to fight your feelings.

“I’m an idiot, Castiel.”

He hushed you, smoothing back your hair as you gripped on to him.

“I can’t- I don’t wanna do it without you.”

Your hips slid laying flush with his.

“I wanna be yours. I’m your Omega.”

He wrapped you around him tighter and kissed you. He had taken your heart as well as your body. He waved a hand and you were both naked.

He wrapped you up in his body, gripping your hands, his lips skimming your skin, sliding home into you. His lips were everywhere, kissing, marking, sucking. You clutched to him in fear of him letting go. You returned his kisses, allowing yourself to be vulnerable to him. Your minds and bodies were attuned to each other. He whispered promises to you.

He was gentle, slow, careful and loving, treating you as if you were fragile and made of glass, but you didn’t care. He treated you as an Alpha would to their Omega; his whole world. It was beautiful and when you felt his Grace meld with your soul, the tears flowed, feeling every emotion and feeling he possessed for you. You were loved. You were precious. You were his. He kissed away your tears and you felt his silent tears drop. Your hands dove into his hair, you didn’t think about it, you just did it, your lips brushed his tips, your tongue swiping across your lips, tasting the salty drops..

It was a powerful thing, pure and wholesome becoming one.

His knot flared and he held your face in his hands. You nodded. One hand slipped from your face down to your hips, one hand gripped yours, his head dropped to your shoulder and groaned holding you tight as he emptied himself inside you. His teeth bared on your shoulder and you held tight to your Alpha.

He kissed your shoulder, kissed your lips after, his fingers stroked your face, a smile breaking his serious exterior, his cheek brushed yours and you relished in the love he bestowed.

“Don’t go.” you whispered, holding him.

“I’m not leaving your side, Omega. Not letting you go.”

He wrapped you both up in the duvet.

“My King.” You kissed his lips.

“My Queen.” he murmured against yours.

As promised he never left your side throughout your heat.

You couldn’t get enough of him. Greed and lust governed you throughout along with a strong intent to breed. And now you had to come to terms with being the Overlord’s Omega. Now you had to come to terms with your emotions for him. You loved him. That was a new feeling you couldn’t get over. He encapsulated every thought you had and everything you did. He had woven his whole being with you, melded his Grace to your soul. Olivia said you were whipped, said she had felt the same with the Commander. But she didn’t question it. It was genetics. It was her biology. Just like it was your biology to mate with Castiel.

You looked out at the wrecked world. This was your life now. It didn’t scare you, like you thought it would. You felt content. After what Castiel had done to it, it would need a hell of a lot of work, and maybe you could win him round about the Omega’s. If anyone could it was you. You sipped your tea.

“Enjoying the view?”

You didn’t turn to greet him.

“Tell me the world will be rebuilt.”

“Of course. I wouldn’t leave it in this state.”

“And the Omega’s…” you bit your lip.

He sighed and you felt his chest against your back, his hands on your hips, pulling you back to him.

“I’ll leave that up to you.” he whispered in your ear. He took your teacup and placed it to the side, his nose nuzzling your neck. Your hands laced with his.

“Oh, by the way, I’m pregnant.”

“Mmm, I know, I sensed it just now,” his large hands covered your flat belly. “Come with me Omega, why don’t we celebrate.”

You looked up to him.

“Okay, but I wanna undress you this time.” You loved taking the time to strip him of the clothes he wore.

He smiled and let you lead the way.

“Anything for my Omega.”


End file.
